Sleep Now
by RetroSabor
Summary: After losing everything, Kawara Ryouta found himself on the deep abyss of dispair. . . Now blinded by sadness, could he find another purpose on life after such loss. . .? / Ship: Sakouta. Not affiliated with Hato Moa.
1. Prologue

HI THERE! This is my first Fanfiction of ALL THE TIMES! And I'm scared. ;-; This one would be about Sakuya/Ryouta from Hatoful Boyfriend, and I'm sure it would be shitty. . . Heheh.

Btw, English's not my main language, so I apologize if this is not what you've expected. I'm still not good at this. This was supposed to be a One Shot, but if someone finds it interesting. . I guess I can continue!

Also, I don't own any Hatoful Boyfriend characters, the scenes are all from my imagination!

Prologue

The dove woke up at the middle of the night, his feathers were dispersed all over his bed, his heart beating faster than ever at that same moment. With a sudden movement of wing, Sakuya Shirogane Le Bel, placed such wing on the back of his head, rubbing his feathers, now less altered. What was that dream supposed to mean? Sakuya dreamt about him all the time, since the day he placed an eye on him. . . And no, not only his eye, but his attention.

It was weird, but the first Bird he ever paid attention to was that Rock Dove, listening to such sad story was enough to make the Aristocrat Fantail shiver. . . Without any reason, without anything to ponder about, Sakuya wanted to protect Ryouta. He couldn't let the other suffer anymore.

—. . . And so, i was left with nothing, without my mother, without my best friend. . . I'm now alone. — Ryouta exclaimed, some tears coming out of those Fire Opals called eyes.

His voice seemed. . . Broken.

Nobird should be able to suffer such tragedy. . . No sound was able to be heard but the raindrops, hitting the windows of the class 2-3. . . Sakuya was speechless, his curiosity had led him to know such sad story, but asking was too direct. He wasn't going to say anything, and that was the worst part. He didn't wanted to say anything. He wanted to /do/ everything. . . Hugging him, making him know someone cared. Telling him that everything would be okay. . . But what was that feeling?! He never thought of anybird like that. This was the first time. . . The first time he cared about someone who wasn't himself, though narcissism wasn't the word for such attitude. . .

Instead of doing everything.

He did nothing.

And by that time of the night, he was regretting such decision. . . This life was a game about making decisions, and his. . . Were totally incorrect.

—Why! Why! — Sakuya sat at the edge of his bed, sweating. . . It was the third time of that day, and he was exhausted, without getting the opportunity to enjoy his own dream.

The night would last forever. . . Or that's what Le Bel was thinking at that moment. . . The only one moment he was able to think about another thing that wasn't Ryouta, his little Dove, his sun, his night, his everything. . . Wait, what was he thinking?! He needed to rest, he wasn't going to survive a day without sleeping. . . With a quick move, he reached a pillow, placing it between his legs. . . Ryouta. . . Please. . . Do not be afraid anymore. . . Yes, that's it. . . You need to sleep. . . You need. . . To. . . Sleep. . . You. . . Need. . . You. . .

Wait. . . Who was I thinking about?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Such warm wings

The daylight infiltrated the Dove's room, his feathers reflected his own pure white, shining as diamonds, gaze at the Ceiling and one of those thin pink legs crossing the other, he didn't bothered to clean such feathery-disaster on his bed, but don't get the wrong idea. . Sakuya wasn't like that, he was absolutely sophisticated, that night just /wasn't/ his best night.

Slowly opening his eyes, the Fantail got up, sitting at the edge of his bed and facing at the nothing. . After some seconds of Blank thoughts, Sakuya gasped, looking at the clock on his left, and getting up as quick as his feathers were able to. His mobility increased while running now through halls on such an enormous Mansion, Palace. . . Empire! Uh-huh. A little less big.

Still, picking up as many books as the time was able to allow him, he ran. "Faster. . . Faster, run faster!" At least his thoughts weren't confusing him this time, his intentions were clear. . . Right?

Crossing homes, Roads full of birds. . He even took the short route through the Marketplace. Making his way through everybird wasn't easy at all. Cursing some of the Birds on his way just made him relieve the stress inside him. . But of course, as soon as he reached the prestigious academy St. Pigeonation's, sighing in relief was the first thing he decided to do, obviously after entering in.

—Mr. Nanaki! — Reaching the class, Sakuya almost cried the Teacher's name. . . It was empty. And Nanaki was surprisingly not sleeping.

—Oh Shirogane, half an hour after, as always. . . — A smile grew on Sakuya's face, not happy but full of Pride.

Without any other words nor interest in following the conversation, the Fantail took a break of reality, sitting on the chair, resting one wing on his desk and the other one on his cheek, leaning his head down at it.

His thoughts were full of Ryouta. His feelings were full of Ryouta. Also, confusion wasn't a word leaking on his mind. What were those thoughts? What were those feelings? His own /mind/ was interrupted when another Dove caught his attention. . .

—Good Morning, Mister Nanaki. . . —

Ryouta? At this hour? How in the world. . .? Wait, he sat next to me, I'm not waiti-

—Good Morning, Sakuya. . . —

I gasped, I just gasped! What am i? A sort of shy girl?

—G-Good Morning. —

The stutter wasn't something I do often neither, calm down you dumb! Are you trying to. . . Gah! At least he di-

—S-So. . . How was your sleep? —

Is he actually asking that? Is he actually stuttering? Wait, is he even talking to me?!

—Good. —

I shut my eyes, look at the opposite direction and frown. I'm just doing the opposite of what I want to do! Don't be dumb!

A loud sigh escaped his beak, congrats, Sakuya. Now feel awful.

And so, after half an hour of pure silence, the class started with the sound of Nanaki Kazuaki's voice, Math was always as easy for me as almost every Subject **,** although I really wasn't paying attention this time. . .

" _—_ _She left me, both of them. . . But I can only blame myself. After all. . . I'm a disaster._ —"

The Dove kept his mind out of the Subject, but by the time he wanted to pay attention, the class was already over. . . And so was his patience.

However, he couldn't do more than stare the window next to him, maybe after all Ryouta told him. . . The need of comfort the Rock Dove was in need of was also unnecessary coming from Sakuya. But such harsh and sad story wasn't something to pass by and forget without any actions to make.

All thoughts were once again interrupted by another voice, coming diretly to the Fantail. . . It was, another Fantail!

—Coo! (OkoSan wonders if Sakuya is coming with us to the cafeteria) — Such a disgusting Mogrel! Why do you think /i/, The Hand of the Le Bel family will be spending time with. . .

I look askance at the Pigeon standing on the door, inmediatly as I placed my eyes on his, he looked down, playing with his wing-fingers, he looked so shy. . So innocent, i. . . What am I talking about?! I just keep getting this feeling, as if my insides are squirming. Ugh! I hate it! I hate him, and I hate everything!

I just get up, walking towards the door with no words spoken and softly touching Ryouta's feathers as I grazed him. He felt as soft as a large field of white lilies. I could hear him sigh discouraged, but he misunderstood my intentions. . . Placing a hand on his shoulder, I gestured him to come, Oko San sure understood the signal, and the three of us walked to the cafeteria. Walking next to Ryouta, I could almost "hear" his Smile by that time. . . By the time he. . . Held my wing. But why, I almost thought I was about to smile. Maybe I /did/ smile unwillingly. However, feeling his wing's warmth mixing with my cold white feathers almost made me feel like I was the one suffering, suffering his pain, but resting on my Guardian Angel. If just for a minute of walking through that empty corridor, I loved the feeling.

Ryouta. . .

I think I may have fallen in love with you.


End file.
